


A Bullet for You

by Katakatica



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dark, Depression, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Pacifist Route, Prejudice Against Monsters, Racism, Reader Is Not Frisk, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakatica/pseuds/Katakatica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You feel insignificant enough to try and save a monster from death at the dead of night. But when you wake, on the verge of passing, you realize that what has always been missing from you is finally there. But it's too late for you to try and grasp it.<br/>Or..is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Night has fallen, only the few stars and the moon gave light to the dark streets. Not a soul seemed to be out: only fools would have done so. The world had turned upside-down a few months ago when monsters had _erupted_ from underground, pleading to given their rightful lands back. Many sided with the idea, claiming that shutting anyone out - or in this case, caging them with a barrier stronger than any - was not _right_ , that it was inhumane. These people were ready to accept the newcomers and live life the way it had been lived so many years ago.

But there were humans who thought otherwise. Vile in the depths of their beings, they refused to accept any change: they showed their hatred to monsters very openly. At first, it had been a few ugly words, then a threat or two. But things spiralled into something a lot darker when a monster actually fought back - only with words, of course. Ashes covered the ground where she had stood that day...

A new era had started. It was not a war, per say. It was something a little more hidden, something that was only noticed at first by those who truly paid attention to both humans and monsters. The latter still lacked many rights - given that the legal process of accepting them was everything but short and easy - which made it very easy to dispose of them.

You tried to ignore it, like some others did. After all, you were a human who did not particularly care about anyone. You were not lonely, you had a family and friends, but somehow, you were empty. Life had been but a circle of waking and falling asleep for you, a monotone routine of days and nights. It had been ever since you had been a child. It was boring and stupid, something you would have easily given up if you had to.

Somehow, you had just never fitted in fully. It wasn't that you did not try to despite how your parents claimed. You tried and you tried until you got tired of it. You were but a drop of water in the ocean, just as insignificant as the others. Why did it matter so much if you were a little..crooked?

With a deep sigh, you pulled your hoodie over your head: droplets of rain fell from the abyss of a sky. It seemed to be getting colder by each step you took. Cursing yourself for being stupid enough to leave your umbrella at home, you picked up your pace. And then, you heard the sounds.

"Humans, I mean no harm to you," the voice, loud and clear obviously came from a monster. Your steps came to a halt for a moment, eyes flashing to the other side of street where the sound had came from."

Then, you heard yelling. The words were rushed and loud and crude, cursing the poor soul who barely seemed to know what was going on.

Without thinking, you crossed the street.

It wasn't a sense of justice that drove you. No, such a thing could only blossom from the purest of hearts. No, what caused you to move was your indifference. It was odd, in a way, but you were already used to doing reckless things because of it. After all, you cared not about your own life. You were also only a bit concerned about others, but you knew very well that while you were useless to the world like this, they may not have been. You were just a nuisance, really. You grew up knowing this well.

What happened as you reached the source of the sound  (which was quickly turning into pleading, somewhat pitiful in a way), shocked even you. You stood tall and straight, eyes shooting daggers at the group of humans that circled a single monsters: a lean skeleton in some kind of strange attire.

"Get out of the way, girlie!" one of the attackers snarled. His voice was deep and dark, his eyes almost as dark with bloodlust as they sky. He had a gun. Ypu did not back down, narrowing your eyes as you glanced back at the skeleton for a moment.

"If they shoot, run." you said, voice low and soft. It was unlike your usual careless tone: you did not want to scare the monster even more. After all, in his eyes, you were probably not better than any of the thugs that cornered him. You were a human, an enemy, one of many.

At fitst, you thought the stupid group would leave: a two of them turned they back on you as if they were preparing to leave. Your heart was beating a little faster than usual, but you did not feel even a bit of the adrenaline rush that most went through when in life-threatening situations. You were as calm as one could be, eyes stoic, form still.

You turned just a bit again, to check on the monster...

And then, you felt it. Pain blossoming in your lower back, spreading everywhere within moments. Your left leg burned, too, the pain similar but a little gentler. Mind still at ease for a few moments, you mouthed the word 'run' to the skeleton...

And then you fell, hitting the cold, wet ground without a sound.

The last thing you saw before slipping into a painless darkness was something bright and blue. For a moment, your heart soared: you felt complete.

What a nice way to die.


	2. Chapter 2

Papyrus had never seen his brother so livid. The skeleton was frozen with fear as he stared at Sans,then the girl who fell into his arms, bleeding violently from at least two wounds. He knew that he had been saved, but for some reason, it did not fill him with any satisfaction. After all, someone else had been hurt.

Needless to say, at first Papyrus thought that the rage that radiated from his brother had bloomed from the fear and worries about him. After all, Sans had always been a little protective of him, especially on the surface. But never like this.

The shorter skeleton looked absolutely furious and something else, something even more sinister. Deadly. His left eye burnt with a stark blue fame and his grin had turned into a scowl with what seemed like pointy fangs completing the sight. He seemed to be panting heavily albeit he did not need to, and both his hands held a blue glow much like his eye.

"Papyrus, hold her up, try to stop the bleeding. but turn away, bro. you don't need to see this." His voice was lower than a whisper and rough, like sandpaper. The younger of the two obeyed without even thinking, knowing better than not to. He could literally feel the magic buzzing in the air. For once, it was not gentle and comforting, but dark and frightening.

"Brother, I am alright," he whispered."Let's just run away, this human needs to be fixed by the human-fixers.." his voice was almost pleading as he dropped to his knees, back turned to Sans. Taking off his scarf, he attempted to bandage the seemingly bigger, deeper wound on the girl's lower back, flinching when she let out a sound between a hoarse whimper and groan."Friend, it's alright.." he whispered.

"bro, just do as i said. these little fuckers have crossed the line."

Sans was nearly growling by then, clearly causing the humans who surrounded him by then to become just a little frightened. It caused him to smirk: fear was a reaction he wanted alright. But something else, too. He wanted them to suffer. His soul was _torn_ : part of him wanted to do as his little brother said and make sure that the girl would get treatment as quickly as it was possible, but the other wanted the disgusting humans to perish. So they would never have the chance to harm anyone ever again.

"We..we didn't meant it, we were just fooling around!" one of the useless little brats whimpered out. It was clear that he knew that the skeleton alone was a lot stronger than all of them. Sans's sheer presence was crippling them with the fear of death.

"yeah, you cornered my bro and then shot _her_ because you were playing, eh?"  the skeleton took a step closer to them, smirking as he waved a hand lazily.

"We didn't meant to, bro!" another yelped: already shivering.

How laughable, Sans thought to himself.

 And then, all hell broke lose. The sound of screams echoed in the alley as bones broke and skin was torn at many instances.

But nobody cared.

Sans made sure that there were no remnants of the disgusting human beings once he was done, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. He was panting still, but by then, it was not only rage that swirled in his soul. Without giving it a second thought, he dashed to his brother's side, hands outstretched to the human's frail body.

"B..brother, I think she's..f..fallen down?" Papyrus's voice was weak and quiet, so unlike what it was usually. His hands were quivering and his eyesockets aglow with soft orange tears."I..I tried to help her, brother.."

Sans said nothing, just tugged the broken human into his own arms."papyrus, i want you to go home. now. I will get back soon. need to do...something."

Papyrus didn't want to leave, did not want to leave his brother alone, but his legs were suddenly moving on their own. Until then, he had been paralyzed, he had barely been able to move his hands but at the moment, it seemed like his body was ran by magic: he couldn't have turned back even if he wanted. He felt like he was being pushed away from the scene...

Sans collapsed, his left eye still blazing." he thinks you're dead, huh? how funny. think you're still very much alive, kiddo." his soul felt heavy as he pushed some stray hairs out of the girl's face. She was breathing shallowly, which probably had gone unnoticed by a frantic Papyrus. Cheeks ashed, she did look quite dead. The skeleton took deep breaths to calm himself, fear and fury still wild in his soul. He knew that he had to get her to a hospital before the lights of her soul flickered out, but something prevented him from moving. A faint, almost colorless glow seemed to come from her chest. Her soul was struggling to hold on.

Good.

Sans closed his eyes as he stood up, imaging a door to a place, any place where he could have her helped. A hospital had been his first thought, but he just wasn't so sure about that by then. After all, a monster like him holding a human bleeding to death...

He stepped through the door, clutching the girl to his chest. All he could do was pray as they spiralled through a void, one that had never felt so terrifying and complete at the same time. And then, he was at the other side of it, stepping out to wherever his soul had brought him.

"don't worry, will help you." he murmured to the once more whimpering human before taking a deep breath as he looked around."somehow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope the last chapter wasn't so bad :/ I thought the idea was OK but I'm having second thoughts about it. Anyway, have fun reading x3


	3. Chapter 3

For a long, long time, you floated in a dark void, unable to move willingly. You merely moved when the current changed. It seemed almost as if you were in a river, only, there was no water enveloping your body. On contrary to the first serene moments when you were numb and pliant, you felt pain: it was worse than anything you have ever felt. Your entire back seemed to be on fire and your leg ached, too. You were almost sure that you had died and been tossed into the deepest pits of hell. What for? Have you been such a bad person? Were you truly someone who decided to perish in a way that brought so much anguish it broke them?

You were neither good nor evil and you knew that very well. You had done exceptional things, ones that could have sent you straight up to the sky, but you have been rotten, too. You hurt others and cursed and lived life in a way in was most comfortable for you. You cared not much about others' feelings. On your darkest days, you seeked trouble, too. Sometimes, you stuck your nose into business that was not yours. Just like this time.

However, you were quite sure that this had been your last foolish mistake.

You wondered if the skeleton had gotten away. He had seemed strong: he was lanky but with a certain power to his voice and movements. However, it was obvious that he was innocent, too. The way he tried to talk to those stupid thugs...

Oddly enough, your heart clenched at the thought of the tall monster turning into dust. Maybe it was because it had been clear that he had a purpose to live. You did not. Anyone who possessed such a thing deserved not to die, to survive each and every touchy situation so they could try again and again at reaching a happines you could never even dream of. How could you?

The void was thick as your head swarmed with those dark thoughts. It was weird: at times you could hear another voice. It was slurred, merely a growl. You could never decipher what it was mumbling about, but you felt so comforted by it.

More time passed and a sharp pain shot up your back. It hurt, you wanted to cry out but not even your lips seemed to part.:every bit of your body was immobile. You let out little sounds that managed to seep through your agony, breaths coming in short gasps. The darkness around you suddenly seemed thicker, darker, heavier. You chocked on your own salive that you had not even been aware of..

And then, you heard it.

The same voice from before, desperately yelling for you. It did not say your name but it was not needed. You knew that each plea and hoarsening cry was meant just for you. The void seemed to be getting lighter than suddenly, allowing you to breath if only brokenly.

The first thing you felt as you gradually came to, was the cool, smooth touch of something. It felt like wood and not, quite alien to you. But it calmed you like nothing before. Some of your matted hair was brushed out of your face and you leant into the hand that had done it, a weak whine escaping your lips. You had no idea why you were acting like that: where has your indifference gone? You cared not about the sharp pains, the way you could barely breath still... You only cared about that gentle touch and the voice that was still uttering soft words. A few, you caught and understood. Things like _stay with me_ or _it's alright, I'm here._

And then, there was something pressing against the wound on your lower back. You let out a screech, much like some banshee would, until your throat was dry and you were panting for air, mouth agape. You were very conscious by then. Suddenly, the void from before had seemed like a trip to the beach. You wanted so badly to go back as the burning just got worse until you felt like everything around you had been set on fire. Or maybe, you were being torn apart. What if you had been captured and your mind had been playing tricks on you all along? What if.. what if they were hurting you...

"Nonononoo.." like a drunker slur the same syllable left your dry lips again and again in a broken mantra. But suddenly, something was holding your cheeks, gently. You heard the voice whisper again and you tried so hard to understand it, a whimper escaping you carelessly.

"there, there. almost done, buddy. you are doing well." You wanted badly to say that you were not, that the pain was too much, that you wanted to die but.. no word came to your lips. You were still pretty much unable to move and the fog was still thick in your brain. Only the pain, those touches and the voice managed to pierce through it."now, this is gonna hurt a lot again but you gotta trust me here."

And suddenly, you felt the very same pain, the one that made you scream so loud. You could now feel something press down and sink into it. You screamed again, bile rising in your stomach.

"hold on, don't give up now," you were fading but how did the voice know? You were curious only for a moment as the fog got thick again, some of the pain dulling. You were almost relieved even though the voice seemed angry at you. It kept on telling you not to pass out, to hold onto something... maybe the pain.

You trashed around and let out another blood-curling shriek but suddenly, the pain was gone. Completely. Even from your leg.

Were you dead? You felt like you were floating again, but this time, without any uncomfortable ache. You almost felt good.

That is, until you were tugged out of the darkness almost forcefully.

"you are not dying on my watch." you heart."not gonna lose you because of some idiots.."

You could feel something dragging you back to the void but this time, you wanted to fight. Your very _soul_ was struggling to stay. You had no idea why but... you had no control over anything anymore. Almost as if various forces were playing tug-of-war with your mind and body, you had your clear moments and the ones you were completely unconsious, heavy, dead even. It hurt...

But you tried to fight because for once, you had a reason.

You needed to see what the owner of the voice looked like.

You just had to..


	4. Chapter 4

Sans had no idea how long passed until he saw your petrified eyes focus on him. And yet, he felt like only a few moments had passed. Suddenly everything seemed a brigther, sweeter... Just right. With the widest grin he had ever worn, he cradled your head and played with the messy strands of your hair. As expected, you calmed just by his touch, eyes fluttering shut as s continent hum sipped through your lips. Adorable.

"W..who..where?" You asked weakly after a few moments, hazed mind aware only of the pain and the fact that you were not alone. It hurt him to see you so weak, so worn, so... So wrecked. You were paler than a sheet with just the bloody bandages and your thin underwear enveloping your entire frame. He had tried to dress you but the movement had caused you to yell out in so much pain it broke his heart. He would have rather had you clad in clothing that could help protect you from the chilled air of his room, but he just was not strong enough to actually dress you. Mentally, he felt as broken as you were on the outside. Maybe it was because the two of you were supposed to be one: the halves of a whole person, one whose destiny was to be happy even on the cursed place called Earth. He had often heart theories of soul mates back in the underground, but he would have never thought he would find his own aboveground, where people of his kin were regarded as disgusting beings, fated to be slain. And yet there you were, selflessly protecting his brother as I you had to, as if you already knew. It hurt him a little to know that you had needed to do such a thing for him to finally meet you. 

But Sans was sure that you would get better. He was not the one to believe in foolish hopes, but for once, his relied on what his soul was telling him. He tended to you and made sure you were cozy in his bed, if a little cold. For days and nights he wiped sweaty hair out of your forehead and kissed the soft skin there, hoping his cold touch would calm your feverish body. You rarely gave any signs of being aware of his actions and yet he already acted as if you were awake, as if any moment your eyes would fly open and you would grin at him, saying just how much you loved him too. 

Of course he knew that for humans it did not work that way, that they have long forgotten about destiny and fate and how some were just meant to be together.... But he did not fear you not accepting him for some reason. He just knew that you would; he could feel your weak soul struggling to stay with his.

And suddenly you were awake, asking him those little questions he knew the answer to and yet, no words came to his mind for a long time. He just stared at your: you were so beautiful like this, awake. Sure, it was clear that you were Mott healthy yet, that you could die any moment but he did not care for once. All he wanted to do was look into your eyes... Get lost in them. 

"B..b..brother, is the human awake?!" His brother's voice broke the skeleton's trance and Sans turned to the door to see Papyrus standing there, barely opening it. Poor soul looked so worried about you, something he rarely did when in the presence of others. He was shaken to the bone clearly...

Sans sniggered inwardly as he nodded a bit, pointing at you with a smile. You were still leaning into his touch, half-asleep. The most adorable sight he has ever seen.

"She sure rattled my bones but she seems alright," the skeleton spoke with outmost love in his voice, patting your head gently.

You could not help it: you laughed at his pun, lips curling up. Pain shot up your back and you let out a scream, your visions folded by black within moments. The skeleton could see you slipping away and yelled in panic, but you were far too gone to hear it.

You were back in the void, pain so strong you just wanted to die.

Your wish was fulfilled minutes later, soul slipping out of your body slowly, slowly, heading up to the sky...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seems like this story won't be long T.T welp, we will see what happens next :3


	5. Chapter 5

Sans refused to let you go. He knew that what he was doing was foolish, left eye blazing as he struggled to force your soul back into your body, but desperation was taking his sanity away. He had waited so long for you, living with only one half of a soul that should have been full...

The skeleton was frantic and shaky, surprising his brother. It was unlike the lazy elder brother to act so distressed, so...weird. While it was pleasing to see some real emotions flare from his soul, Papyrus wasn't sure if rage, agony and guilt counted as a positive progress. Because of that, all he could do was stand and wait, sometimes mumbling phrases akin to _YOU CAN DO IT HUMAN_ and _IT'S NOT OVER YET despite how even his naive, ever so hopeful mind had left hope._

Sans was trashing around by then, magic strong enough to destroy so many pulsing around him as he kept on pushing the small scarlet soul back where it belonged, voice low as he whispered many pleas and even threats. He looked completely out of control...

A soft whimper was capable of tearing him out of his trance-like state. After all, it was one he would recognize anywhere: it was yours. Without him noticing, your weak soul had slipped back into your frail body and there you were again, staring at him, eyes swimming in confusion and pain.

"Scare me again and I will be the one to kill you." the way he talked caused you to gulp and then, gasp in pain. Even swallowing a bit harder than normal hurt, as if you entire body had become some kind of trap of physcial agony and you could feel _all_ of it crashing down on you. Despite that, something hummed in your very being: a new feeling... _determination._

You were determined not to perish, even if you had no idea why. The remaining embrace of darkness was still so charming: part of you wanted to sink back into the painless depth and never surface again. However, you could not do so, not when your very being felt alive for some weird reason you could not wrap you hazy mind around . All you knew was how you had to hold on..

"Human, are you better now?" a loud, something high - but definitely not feminine - voice asked and you painstakingly raised your head to glance in its direction. Another skeleton stood in the door, tall, somewhat flamboyant... the one you had saved. You managed to make your lips curl up and even rose a thumb in a half-assed attempt of a thumbs-up, knowing that you were too weak to actually speak. Your throat felt dry and your body was so, so heavy."Good, human," the skeleton grinned at you, little lights in eyesockets glowing brighter."I am so graceful to you for saving my life!" he added and you felt a little warmer.

You hoped that he would always believe that your act had been one ouf of the purity of your soul and not because...

The other skeleton's voice tore you out of your quickly darkening thoughts. He was still grinning but it looked almost pained as he patted your head a little awkwardly. Beads of blue liquid - you assumed it was sweat - covered his forehead and he looked absolutely distraught, if not a little terrified still."I think you should rest now, kid." he muttered softly."I uh..we will make you some food for the time you wake up again. Because you will. But you need to sleep..your injuries are severe and.."

You had never seen a skeleton ramble before but the sight filled you with a glee you had not felt for a long time. It was almost scary but your lips curled upwards just a bit, once again."The name's Sans, by the way." he told you and you were sure you have heard it before."Sans, the skeleton. I uhh, yeah. You saved my brother from turning to dust so I took you home. Kinda got rid of the assholes who hurt you, too. You've been here for a while but I guess you don't remember much..."

"Brother, I have never heard you talk so much," the other skeleton quipped in and you couldn't help but watch as Sans's face flushed a deep blue, reminding you of the flash you had seen when you had been shot. Had it been his..light?" Human, I am the great Papyrus!" You blinked twice at the name, a yawn escaping you. Why were you so tired? You had been sleeping for who knows how long and yet..."

Before you knew it, you were slipping away again, but this time, you knew that you would wake up. Why and how? You had no idea. But your soul did and you guessed that was what mattered.

(Then again, since when did humans care about souls so much?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sloppy, this chapter was but it's over :D Hope it was still bearable guys, soon things are getting better...I'm so looking forward to the fluff T.T Umm.. yea that's it <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you recover.

Sans watched you. A lot.

As you got better, you were awake more and more. At first, a couple minutes each hour or so, just enough to drink a bit of water and eat a bite or two. For the first week, it was crackers or something equally light but once Sans was sure that you could stomach heavier food, he and his brother started cooking for you. Papyrus seemed quite startled that the chubby (how was that possible?) skeleton was actually helping him, so the sheer thought filled your soul with an unfamiliar glee. 

Time passed and you could even sit up properly, staying awake for hours. Sans was always there, his gaze fixed on you. When you moved and let out a his of pain he reacted with a grimace of his own, hands darting out to steady you. When you felt a sudden craving for something sweet, he already had a number of treats ( and the occasional slice of pie) ready for you. 

You have never felt so cared for in your eyes. A little dark voice in the back of your mind told you that it was merely because you had saved his brother. He owed you.

But deep down, you knew it was something else.

Sans liked jokes.

You had never cared for them before but oddly enough the puns and odd anecdotes he showered you with caused your chest to erupt with soft fits of giggles and sometimes, even snorts. It hurt a little still but you didn't care: the grin he had, so real so true was enough to dull the ache in you.

Sans was different.

You knew it because he told you one day, albeit he probably thought you were asleep. He talked as of you were, admitting that he most probably would not have been brave enough to admit anything to you were you listening.

He was used to feeling empty: just a shell of a person. (He sniggered and remarked how uncanny it was that he was just bones, things that usually resided under the shells) Once he had you however, he felt complete. Like you possessed the brighter part of his soul.

He left for a while and you cried. You often thought the same..or well, the opposite.

Because you watched Sans. A lot.

When he dozed off in the middle of the night and you lay wide awake, your gaze found him by instinct. He refused to sleep anywhere else but the seemingly uncomfortable chair by your bedside. He often had your hands in his, too, smooth bones pressing against marred skin. When he snored you giggled and hoped he would not hear it. When he mumbled incoherently in his sleep, you paid attention, trying to guess what he was dreaming about.

When he mumbled a clear 'love you' you blushed.

You now liked jokes, too.

You stole some of his puns, chortling when he realized. He seemed happy with you oddly enough. And you were happy as well.

You were different.

And you told him once he was still asleep, hoping he woild not hear it through the thick haze of dreams. You told him how you had no will to live before you met him. How you hoped your sudden joys of life would remain when you went home. How..how you didn't want to leave him.

His eyes flew open and he looked at you with a strange mixture of love and sorrow.

"I..I want you to stay, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :D wrote this on the train on my phone but for some reason I'm proud haha. School started but I moved to the dorms for a while so I won't have so many distractions. Updates will be frequent because of this.  
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr, if I recall well I'm katakatica.tumblr.com I don't bite and would adore some company, so~


	7. Chapter 7

"Sans, what are we?" was the first thing that slipped through your lips after his soft confession, your eyes resting on the floor."I... I don't want to leave but I barely know you. You make me... make me feel okay and and... it's been such a long time since I felt like this. I don't get it. I don't get us.."

The skeleton gently grabbed your chin, thumb caressing your cheek as he tilted it upwards, each of his movements careful and so, so soft. As if he was afraid you would break from his touch, like an ornament from glass. And yet, you could see it in his gaze: the urge to touch you still. Physical contact used to bother you but here you were, aching to scoot closer to him, too. He was different from humans and yet, you felt so at home with him, near him... Maybe his embrace would have soothed the last troubles of your soul, too.

"I don't know," he spoke finally, and you just knew that he was saying the truth."I have no idea, but to me it seems like... like our souls literally complete each other. I know it's weird but... when you got hurt, I could almost feel your pain. From the moment I saw you I felt like we were one. When you almost died.. I already knew I would follow you if needed."

You glanced away, teeth sinking into your chapped bottom lip. You had a feeling that you looked far from good at the moment and suddenly, it caused you to feel just a tad self-conscious. Your hair was messy, skin ashen (then again, he _was_ a skeleton, and thus, white as snow), form odd and sullen, like you had not been eating well for a long time. Well, it was true. You rarely felt the need to when you were all but a shell of a human, and an odd one at that, too. Your cheeks felt heated as you looked back at him nervously, leaning into his touch once more.

"Does it bother you that..?" the two of you spoke at the same time, voice soft and shaky. It was him who started chuckling first, and your own giggles followed, face redder than tomatoes by then.

"You first..." He whispered, cradling your face with both of his hands now. His fingers tangled in your messy hair and you let out a sigh of contentment, relaxing just from his touch, his proximity.

"I... I just... Sans, I'm not okay as a person and I doubt I ever will be. You watched over me for so long, so you... you are bound to see. I'm not normal. Heck, I'm broken and I don't know why. I want... I wish... I wish I could say that all will work out but I just don't know. I like you when I should be at least a bit afraid...or wary. I don't know you and I feel like I do and I have no idea why..." you spoke on and on and watched as he sighed, index finger slowly sliding over your lips in a shushing manner.

"I'm a skeleton," he started with a soft sigh.ˇI don't have many good experiences with humans but I know I can trust you. I feel like I've been waiting all this time. For you. Even down underground, I was hoping for something to change and I guess... I guess it was you all along?" Sans looked absolutely flustered as he mumbled those words softly, cheekbones a vivid blue. You suddenly loved the color."All I know, really, is that I like you. And you like me. And I guess that's what matters?"

You knew that he was not telling you something. You could see it in his gaze, feel it in your _bones_ but did not dare to press, knowing that it was probably a touchy subject for him. It wasn't like he knew you enough to trust you deeply, anyway. You smiled sourly at that, knowing that once... soon... you went home, the two of you would probably not have much of a chance to actually get close enough for such a thing. After all, you mostly steered out of people's way.

Just the thought caused your chest to tighten and before you knew it, you were gaping for air: your heart was hurting, too, as if it was being torn in two. Whimpers left you and Sans watched with wide eyes,  panic clear in the small flickering lights that sat in his eyesockets.

"Hey, hey," his voice was panicked as he pulled you up a bit more, searching you for any sign of what could be wrong. His eyes fell on the small hand that lay on your chest as you tried to will the suffocating pain away and he let out a small sound of... horror? You weren't sure, vision going blurry as you gasped and wheezed, shaking.

And suddenly, he was hugging you tight, rubbing your back, nuzzling your neck. You had no idea why, but the moment you felt his chest against yours, all pressure and ache and pain slipped from your form. You fell ahead a little, panting heavily as your arms wound themselves around his neck.

"What happened?" You asked minutes after, still breathless. He shrugged a bit, arms tight around your waist as he nuzzled just a bit closer, clearly as terrified as you had been just a few minutes ago.

"I have no idea. Your soul started...panicking? It was crazy." he muttered."Just... don't think of whatever had been on your mind when it happened, okay? It may be some kind of.. I don't know..."

Just as you were about to say something else, his brother barged into the room, clearly gleefully unaware of the panic you had just went through.

"BROTHER, HUMAN, I MADE YOU DINNER!" he announced and you smiled weakly.

Suddenly, you weren't hungry at all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried  
> writing this is hard OTL  
> anyway, I am going on a brief break from writing, (just a week probably) so yea. Going to Basel and I won't have a PC or anything...sucks I know XD


	8. Chapter 8

Your heart ached for long hours even after your trembling had stopped and the thoughts of leaving Sans escaped your mind. He had left your side just for a short while and since then, you had been in pain. It wasn't terrible but it hurt, causing you to whine out from time to time. It was scary. 

You knew that the skeleton had only left for some food for you (you may or may not have admitted liking sweets a lot to him, which had caused him to grin brightly and rush off as if something was exploding behind him, but his absence was causing you to panic. As if.. as if you depended on him.

By the time he came back, you were a mess. Cheeks flushed, eyes teary, skin stained heavily with sweat. Saliva trickled down your chin, as your clouded gaze shifted to him. The pressure in your chest from before eased immediately and you fell ahead, a pleading whimper escaping you.

Your felt an ill pang in the depth of your soul and he did, too. You could literally feel what he was feeling.

So many things at once, too.

It was almost as if the two of you were one. He was you and you were... you were you and him, too. A gleeful giggle escaped your parched lips as he hugged you tight and nuzzled your neck with his teeth. You shuddered and he chuckled softly.

"I'm here my darling. I'm here. Don't worry. Sorry for leaving you really. I'm here..I'm here..."

You clung to him and whimpered more, a soft weak laugh escaping you.

"Why am I like this? What's going on with me? Why can I feel you why can I... I."

"You keep asking this as if I should know the answer. I don't. I love you and that's all I know. Fuck you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." 

The way he cursed sent a shiver down your spine. You gulped and gazed at him with wide eyes, feeling vulnerable and...weak but also strong and safe. It was weird and you couldn't help but wonder just what on Earth was going on. After all, this was not how you were supposed to feel. You had to feel tired and weak and and...

You felt so complete as he just held you close, rocking you back and forth."I think I may know what is up but..I don't want to just project my hoped onto you... Probably...probably we are just both broken. Yeah. Just..broken. Shattered. Our souls are probably leeching off one another. There is only one other option and that's.. that's not possible..."

He looked straight at you then, left eye blazing blue."It really is not..possible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangerrrr  
> Now even Sans has no idea what's going on  
> I do wonder whyyy  
> (Just saiyan people but anyone is free to send in fanarts or anything. My tumblr is katakatica so yea xD I got bored on the train btw. Going on break NOW)  
> Xd


	9. Chapter 9

You gazed at Sans for what seemed like hours until he finally started talking, voice low, caotious. He held one of your hands tight between his own, smooth bone feeling tender against your soft skin."Way, way back in time monsters didn't just get together because they fancied each other. Friends were like that, close, familiar to each other, but nothing more. However, we needed something else, a spark, as some elders would call it to truly feel like... we could be with someone."

"I see.." you uttered, honestly confused about where this was leading. So far, what he had said was normal: humans, too, only dated people they thought they shared something special with. Usually - you had to add that to your train of thought with bitterness growing in your soul - it proved to be nothing. Just hormones fooling around."What does it have to do with us though? And... and why is it not possible?" Your voice cracked, eyes wandering up to the almost sad expression that lingered on his face. He was so odd, so unlike the skeleton that was covered by your paper-thin skin. He seemed _alive_ , real. Unlike you, at times.

"We called those who we felt truly close to our _soulmates_." Sans chuckled bitterly at that, looking away for a moment. You got the impression that a wave of embarrassement had washed over him, but you could not help but ponder why. After all, he was merely telling you about a legend of sorts. He was not doing anything that should have made him feel bad, or insecure... He was not confessing to you or anything like that."Or well, the elders did. Anyway, apparently some monsters still believe in it. I know someone who more or less found her...soulmate a long time ago. She told me some time back that until they met, she felt as she was incomplete. Like the second half of her soul was amiss, or maybe..with someone else."

Your eyes grew wide and a brilliant blush colored your cheeks as you nodded a little, tongue darting out to wet your lower lip that felt too dry all of a sudden. All your life, you had felt like that... But... as Sans had said, soulmates like this most possible did not exist. The two of you just...leeched off of each other, as morbid as that sounded. There was no way that you could be..special to anyone. No matter how unique, how... good the skeleton made you feel."That's so silly," you laughed, your voice hoarser than you wanted it to be. Your throat felt scratchy, lungs tight. So odd... Why were tears pricking at the corners of your eyes? Why did you fele so..sad? Rejected... lost.

"From what I heard, not every monster has a soulmate like that. And.. humans have never been brought into the picture either. That's why I think that whatever we have is just... something different. But.."

It was clear that he could feel your sudden sorrow. Sans grabbed your chin and turned your head to face him fully, the little lights of his eyesockets boring into your own, tear-filled eyes."I just can't care about that. Whatever we are, we feel better together. Like this. I like you more..more than many things, and I know that you like me too. I don't want us to think that we are soulmates though. That thing just does not exist anymore and.."

"You don't want to be disappointed." you whispered instead of him, biting down on your lower lip. You could read him well already, which came in handy at times like these."I get it, Sans. I have no idea why I got all..emotional. Sorry."

"No need to say sorry, sweetheart." Sans sniggered and his boney fingers brushed the skin under your eyes, gentle and caring. You nearly melted from his touch.

If only there was a way to find out if the soulmate-thing still existed. You wished badly that there was: part of you craved to be recognized as the one and only person Sans was destined to live with until whenever you would be wiped off the face of the Earth. You barely knew each other and yet, you were so close. That was a sign, right?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was going home from an exam today and had this idea. I've been a little under the weather lately so writing out my angst helped a little. Hope it's okay, haha :)


End file.
